wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Cool name coming soon to DVD
Collab between Nightshifter and Limon Chapter 1 The Ice Kingdom was cold. Everyone knew that. Everyone knew it was dominated by frost and harsh snow, with thick glaciers and snow capped forests. But assumptions are usually wrong. Few knew how truly gorgeous it was. Snowflakes floated and descended like daffodil seeds on the welcoming permafrost bellow, sparkling slightly due to the rays of a late sunset. The wind gently caressed the snow, coaxing it in forming smooth depressions and small dunes. Up above, the stars wheeled their way across the sky, painting the ground with their light. This is the place Glaz called home. He didn’t live far from the border. His home is in the middle region between the middle of the kingdom and it’s outskirts. Not too close, not too far. Perfect. He built a medium sized hut, made from the wood of the nearby pines. They weren’t decorated with elaborate paint or opulent gemstones. They were nicely laminated and buffed, giving them a glossy look. The roof was a pyramid with a flat top, with a little tower at the top with a metalwork owl made from cobalt. The window glass was bought from a SandWing trader, along with thick, velvet curtains to block the outside world when needed. Inside this cozy little adobe was Glaz, the IceWing with a legendary reputation. He was, and still is, a sharpshooter in the IceWing Army, known for being incredibly precise with his crossbow. He held it tightly as he sat in his chair, looking at the falling snow. He liked quiet moments like these, alone with his thoughts and a glorious view to complement it. So he sat there, and drifted into his thoughts. Until he heard commotion coming from the local barracks, quite the distance away. He grabbed his quiver of bolts and his crossbow, and took to the sky, towards the barracks. Chapter 2 Silver was perched on a cliff overlooking a nearby town. The warm lights from the houses shining against the snowflakes dancing through the sky made the town a marvelous sight for a traveler's weary eyes. However, Silver wasn't here to sightsee. Instead, she had a mission to carry out. She had been sent to kill some dragons. This was just another normal mission. Her goal was to assassinate a few members of the IceWing army. Just another day. she thought to herself. Looking through her binoculars, Silver’s emotionless eyes swept over the town until she was sure she found the barracks. Twisting a small dial on the side of her binoculars, Silver hears the gentle clicking sound from the dial as the binoculars zoomed in on her targets. Soldiers could be seen through the windows. Either sleeping or exercising. Laying down her binoculars, Silver grabs her repeating crossbow and takes aim at the soldiers. One soldier moved away from the window she was aiming at. That wouldn’t matter. Aiming at the floor, Silver pulls the trigger, sending the bowstring forward with a loud THWACK and watches as the arrow flies through the window before ricocheting off the floor of the barracks. She listens for a second before hearing the telltale thud of the body hitting the ground followed by the glorious sound of panic and disorder. Silver lets the screams of fear and confusion soak in for a moment before flying closer to the barracks. Now that she had their attention, they all had to die. Cocking her crossbow and turning a dial on the side of the weapon clockwise, Silver prepares to rack up more confirmed kills than all of her previous missions combined. This is what I do. '' ''This is my mission. '' ''It is my duty to carry out their orders, '' ''And I will not fail them. Silver leaps through the window to come face to face with the rest of the IceWings, ready to tear her throat out. "Let's dance, shall we?" Silver asks before unsheathing her sword. As an IceWing swung their sword at Silver, she parries the attack with her own blade and soon drives her word through the IceWing's neck, killing them. As the other IceWings charged at her, their weapons simed to kill, Silver's vision goes red. This alway happened when she was on a mission that involved killing. She had gotten used to it. She doesn't see the dragons dying and the voices in her head drown out their dying screams. We purge the wicked dragons of Ice. Upon their homes we'll descend, To send them a message they'll never forget: "Your time on this planet will end." Silver continues to kill, unaware of the the mysterious figure flying over her head. Chapter 3 Category:Collaborations Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)